Marcuccilli
Giuseppe Salvatore Marcuccilli is a well-known underworld figure, owner of the Warren, and one of the most powerful figures on modern Tomin Kora. Early Life (2945-2963) Giuseppe Marcuccilli was born in early 2945, first child of Salvatore Marcuccilli, wealthy Sivadian merchant and owner of Marcuccilli Trading and Brokerage Co., and his wife Nicola. He spent the majority of his young life within the confines of his family's large estate on the outskirts of Ynos, taught by a private tutor and leaving only for special events. Two months after his tenth birthday, his sister Isabella was born, and the two Marcuccilli children developed a close bond. Giuseppe's time on the estate came to a close at his eighteenth birthday, when he enrolled in the University of Enaj in 2963. Young Adulthood (2963-2987) Leaving his sheltered life behind, Giuseppe exploded into the public eye, making tabloid headlines in Enaj for his penchant for wild partying, a seemingly endless stream of jilted lovers, and the extravagance with which he conducted his affairs, showing up to classes in limousines, hiring a hovercopter to ferry him between the Marcuccilli estate and Enaj, and buying a pair of sports hovercars. This lifestyle had a severe impact on his academic performance, and for his first two years at the University he barely avoided failing out. His wakeup call was a three-hovercar accident in 2965, on the highway between Enaj and Ynos. Giuseppe, 20 was driving his younger sister, 10, from a visit in Enaj back to Ynos. A hovertruck ahead lost control and impacted another in the opposite lane, and Giuseppe's sports car was traveling far too fast to allow Giuseppe to avoid the wreckage. The hovercar went into a nose-over-tail spin, bouncing off one of the hovertrucks on the way down. Both occupants were improperly restrained; Giuseppe remained in the vehicle while Isabella fell to the ground. After the accident, both were rushed to the Enaj Treatment Centre. Isabella was pronounced dead on arrival, while Giuseppe remained in critical condition with a severe concussion, several broken ribs, a broken leg, and the loss of his left hand. The last was replaced with his signature cybernetic piece. The accident seemed to have a calming influence on Giuseppe; his reputation for wild partying vanished quickly, and he applied himself to his studies more diligently. Through his last two years at the University, he quietly campaigned for a variety of social causes, including safer roads and better enforcement of speed limits, and after his graduation he took a position in his father's company. At Marcuccilli Trading and Brokerage, he was a diligent and efficient worker, known for working late nights and long hours. He took classes at the same time and earned an MBA at the age of 28, and was promoted to a senior vice presidency in the company. The other employees at his father's company gradually came to respect him on his own merit, as opposed to for merely being his father's son, and he remained a senior vice president until his father's death in 2985 and his mother's death two years later. With no other heirs to contest his claim and the full support of the business's employees, he took control of the company. Later Life (2987-3001) Marcuccilli chose a style of leadership significantly different than his father's. An ugly streak that surprised those close to him surfaced, and he ran Marcuccilli Trading and Brokerage with brutal efficiency, buying out competition, forcing prices down to keep smaller competitors out, and bringing in enormous earnings. It wasn't enough. In 2994, Marcuccilli made the decision to begin illegal operations in search of greater income. He started with bribes to key SHIELD officials, who agreed to turn a blind eye to his operations, and began using his company's ships to carry illegal goods from planet to planet. There were murmurings of disquiet among some of the upper management, those who remembered the old days of Salvatore Marcuccilli's leadership, but the younger Marcuccilli would hear no dissent. A series of layoffs, bribes, mysterious disappearances, and in one case a seemingly random psionic attack kept those who argued in line, and Marcuccilli took on more and more of the duties previously delegated to others. In 3001, shortly after the rise of Boss Cabrerra on Tomin Kora, evidence of Marcuccilli's illegal activities, both smuggling and the brazen embezzling he had been conducting for the past ten years. The trial was high profile, as SHIELD prepared to bust one of the biggest white-collar criminals in Sivadian history, and Marcuccilli once again made headlines across Sivad. However, Marcuccilli's lawyer obliterated the prosecution's case, pointing out inconsistencies, destroying the credibility of star witnesses, and the jury rewarded him by acquitting his client. The Sivadian government contacted Marcuccilli, however, and made it clear that he was unwelcome on Sivad. Criminal Life (3001-3007) It surprised nobody when Marcuccilli and Marcuccilli Trading and Brokerage moved to Tomin Kora, and over the next several years the latter was suspected to be little more than a front for Cabrerra Industries operations. Following the attack on Tomin Kora at the end of 3003 and the collapse of both Cabrerra Industries and his own company, Marcuccilli decided to go into business for himself. He commissioned the Warren, a neutral zone in the chaos of shattered Shadowheart, and grew in power and influence over the next four years. As of now, Marcuccilli is suspected to be a major underworld player, but his unceasing attention to detail and penchant for separating himself from dirty work off of Tomin Kora by several links has prevented law enforcement agencies from pinning any major crimes on him. Category:Aadzrian_Web Category: Classic OtherSpace Characters Category: Mika_Web